


Eu Irei Esperar (I Will Wait)

by Draconizuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Family, Confusion, Do not confuse the two Thorin., F/M, Frerin best uncle of all., Kili became the family's villain., Kili depressed and anxious., Kili is a bartender, M/M, Mixed feelings, Policeman Thorin is a lonely guy but serviceable., There are two Thorin in history., Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin not Uncle of Kili, Thorin uncle of Kili, Uncle Thorin is insensitive., Uncle not the police., feel an alien, intentional loneliness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili briga com Tio Thorin e vice-versa. Ambos não conseguem se entender e acaba por se afastar um do outro. Thorin deixa claro que Kili está excluido de sua vida e os amigos te Thorin deixam claro que Kili não é bem vindo e que ele deveria morrer. Nem sua prória mãe quer falar com Kili e o mesmo sai de casa com o pensamento de nunca mais voltar.<br/>Em meio a essa confusão Tio Frerin aparece e decide ficar do lado de Kili e tentar fazer o rapaz sorrir novamente. Traumatizado com as coisas que aconteceram Kili desconfia da boa vontade de seu Tio, mas concorda de te-lo como uma companhia.<br/>Em seu passeio noturno Frerin faz Kili conhecer sua nova empregadora Galadriel e seu fiel cliente que irônicamente e surpreendentemente tem o mesmo nome daquele que o magoou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu Irei Esperar (I Will Wait)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I Will Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490885) by [Draconizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconizuka/pseuds/Draconizuka), [Werecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes)



Olhar a casa com algumas pessoas comemorando o enjoava. Não era ódio, mas frustração. Ele apenas estava do outro lado da rua olhando triste para a casa. Ninguém mais ali gostava dele, ninguém ali o queria por perto e sinceramente quem iria? Mas tudo bem, melhor assim. Ninguém sabe realmente o que aconteceu, só coisas que um relatou e o silêncio do outro.

Kili era jovem, mas não burro. Era um rapaz muito esperto apesar de ter feito o que fez. Ele trabalhava duro e sempre se preocupava com as coisas ao seu redor. Gostava de seus amigos e sempre os queria por perto, apesar de não saber como fazê-los permanecer.

A casa era de Thorin. A festa era para ele, mas Kili não tinha sido convidado. Muito normal já que Kili brigou com Thorin e vice-versa. Kili recebeu a notícia que Thorin o queria longe e que alguns de seus amigos deixaram claro que Kili deveria ficar longe e até desejaram sua morte. Triste.

Talvez ninguém deva ter visto o ataque de ciúmes de Thorin, mas muitos viram a agressividade de Kili, pois ele sempre foi muito honesto. Ser honesto sempre foi sua maior qualidade e seu maior defeito. Assim quando Thorin disse o que Kili fez, todos acreditaram em Thorin e não em Kili. Já que Thorin fez todos acharem que Kili não passava de uma criança. Que Kili era infantil e que não respeitava ninguém. Quando Kili descobriu isso, se sentiu magoado, pois confiava em Thorin, e o mesmo pisou e chutou em seus sentimentos. Thorin esqueceu ou propositalmente esqueceu seu aniversário, mesmo que Kili não tenha esquecido. Mas o que realmente importa agora? Talvez nada.

Kili suspirou, colocando as mãos no bolso e resmungou, mas não tentou se mover. Apenas doía ver que no final ele era uma merda de pessoa e que estava oficialmente proibido de chegar perto. Kili levantou a cabeça e uma coisa o fez ficar ainda mais triste. Sua mãe estava lá. Ela também deixou claro que a culpa era de Kili, e o mesmo se sentiu apunhalado. Sua mãe, aquela que ele mais gostava, hoje a que parece querer que ele fique longe também.

Sair de casa era a solução. Ir embora. Ter dois empregos e levar a vida apesar de ser o odiado da família. Kili sorriu e deu uma risada triste.

“Oi Kili...”

Uma voz muito conhecida foi ouvida do outro lado da rua e Kili virou o rosto para esquerda para ver seu tio Frerin, olhando de uma forma preocupada. Em uma atitude defensiva Kili apenas arregalou os olhos e se virou para sair andando para o lado oposto. Andou rápido para que seu tio não viesse atrás, mas infelizmente ele acaba sendo puxado pelo braço.

“KILI!!!” Frerin correu e puxou o braço de seu sobrinho mais novo. Ele estava preocupado, fazia muito tempo que ele não o via, e vê-lo do outro lado da rua foi fora do lugar. “Kili, o que está acontecendo por que...?”

“Me larga!” Kili tentou sacudir o braço para afastar seu tio, mas o loiro era mais forte que ele. Então ele olhou com tristeza para ele e pediu sussurrando e olhando para a casa como se algum monstro fosse aparecer a qualquer momento. “Por favor, deixe-me ir....me larga, deixa eu ir...”

Frerin estava confuso, Kili não era um rapaz ruim. Encontrá-lo o tinha alegrado, mas a atitude o tinha surpreendido. Aqueles olhos marrons tristes. Kili não era o rapaz triste, aquilo não se encaixava no rapaz.

“Kili, me escuta...” Frerin segurou os dois braços de Kili e o olhou nos olhos. “Você está agindo como ...”

Os olhos de Kili foram de tristes a fúria. “COMO UMA CRIANÇA!?” Kili empurrou Frerin com força. Frerin apenas tropeçou para trás com os olhos arregalados. Enquanto Kili ofegava furioso olhando para aqueles olhos azuis tão conhecidos, mas mais suave.

“Não....você não é criança...” Suavizou Frerin. “Nem de longe você seria...” Ele respirou e beliscou o nariz olhando para o chão e logo depois para Kili que estava com os olhos como de uma corsa amedrontada, mas na defensiva. “Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você não é uma criança e nem age como uma. Eu entendo que deva ter acontecido alguma coisa para você reagir assim, mas por favor...não se afaste de mim.” Frerin olhou triste para Kili, que deu um passo para trás.

Kili estava confuso, não era do seu feitio deixar alguém triste. Ele se sentia mal a cada vez que tenha feito alguém ficar triste. Então ele deu mais um passo para trás. Mas então ele olhou para o chão respirou o ar frio como um soluço e então foi para frente e abraçou seu tio com força, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

Frerin correspondeu o abraço com força, segurando Kili como se o rapaz fosse sumir a qualquer momento. Então ele começou a escutar um fiozinho de voz. Tão baixo como se tivesse vergonha do que dizia.

“...desculpa...” Kili sussurrava com o rosto escondido no casaco de Frerin. 

Frerin beijou o cabelo de Kili e falou com tranquilidade. “Tudo bem, tudo bem...”

Kili então se afastou, limpando o nariz com as costas da mão e olhando para o lado com os olhos marejados. As palavras não pareciam mais querer sair de seus lábios então ele apenas olhou para Frerin.

“Vai, eles estão te esperando...” Kili tentou sorrir, arrumando a roupa e respirando fundo. “Não quero que perca a festa.”

Frerin sorriu arrumando o cabelo. Em uma atitude defensiva Kili ficou sério.

“Eu não vou...” Ele fez um coque no longo cabelo loiro escuro e continuou a sorrir.

“Por quê?” Desconfiou Kili.

“Porque como você Kili, não sou o cara mais bem-visto da família, então prefiro ficar aqui. Eu só vim para dizer parabéns, mas eu mudei de ideia. Vai que ele encrenca comigo também.”

“Mas...Frerin não faça isso. Vão achar que eu fiz sua cabeça...”

“Por favor Kili, ninguém sabe que você está aqui, como diabos vão falar que você fez minha cabeça? Não seja bobo”

Kili riu, mas não era de alegria.

“Ah! Sim, espere um pouco...” Frerin sacou o celular do bolço e mandou uma mensagem. Depois guardou o telefone celular e olhou para Kili sorrindo. Ele foi para cima de Kili e agarrou seu braço e ambos começaram a andar para longe da casa.

“Fre-Frerin!?” Kili estava confuso, o que seu tio estava planejando.

“Vamos para um pub!” Falou o loiro mais velho.

“Eu não tenho dinheiro.” desanimou Kili.

“Eu pago.” Frerin sorriu.

“Não quero incomodar”

“Você não me incomoda”

“Eu parei de beber e fumar”

“Ainda gosta de Cappuccino?”

Kili sorriu sem graça, mas isso animou Frerin.

“Sim...” Kili falou baixinho, e abaixou a cabeça. Frerin então sacudiu seu braço.

“QUE?”

Kili levantou a cabeça e riu. “SIM! Hahaha”

“Aaaaaah agora eu encontrei!” Frerin parou e segurou o rosto de Kili em suas mãos. “Esse é o Kili que eu conheço.” Frerin sorriu com carinho.

Kili sorriu apesar de seu rosto ser esmagado pelas mãos de seu tio. 

“Você não é uma péssima pessoa Kili. Talvez seja mal compreendido ou mal interpretado, mas eu sei a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Você é incrível... Por favor não se esqueça disso.” Frerin ficou sério olhando para o rosto de Kili, que aos pouco foi ficando sério, e apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando as palavras do loiro.

Frerin soltou o rosto de Kili e agarrou novamente seu braço. “Vamos!” Sorriu o loiro

Kili sorriu e andou com seu tio para longe da casa. Não andaram muito encontraram um pub café irlandês que tinha um ar rústico, não estava lotado, mas também não estava vazio. As pessoas estavam se divertindo, cada uma de uma forma diferente. Ambos tiveram que abaixar a cabeça para entrar no estabelecimento. Frerin riu, pois ele era alto e ainda abaixando ele bateu a cabeça em uma viga de madeira na lateral acima da porta. Kili riu, mas ajudou o tio.

Logo ambos se sentaram em uma mesa no canto perto da janela. Era um lugar tranquilo e bem aconchegante. Kili olhou pela janela e viu que ela dava direto para uma vista linda da cidade iluminada. Era realmente lindo. Frerin apenas seguiu o olhar de Kili, que parecia realmente apaixonado pela vista.

“Lindo né?” Sorriu Frerin. “Essa é uma das suas boas qualidades Kili.”

Kili riu, mas não olhou para Frerin. “E qual seria?”

“Apreciar o que os outros já deixaram de apreciar a muito tempo...”

Kili então virou o rosto para olhar seu tio, que sorria gentil para ele. Kili queria entender por que seus parentes também o tinha afastado, mas decidiu que era melhor deixar isso para outra ocasião. Se houvesse outra ocasião. 

“Então...” Kili lambeu os lábios e olhou para o lado. “Cappuccino?” Ele coçou a nuca e deslizou a mão para a barba sorrindo apoiando o rosto na mão. Olhando quase que perdido para o loiro.

“Sim! Claro, você pode pegar?” Frerin pegou o celular e olhou para a tela que piscava.

Percebendo Kili balançou a cabeça e foi até o balcão, falar com a bela senhora loira que estava ali.

“Olá...eu queria...”

“Um Cappuccino.” A bela mulher sorriu.

Kili sorriu e balançou a cabeça “Sim...”

“É pra já! Espere um pouco e já trago.” Ela saiu sorridente.

Kili se apoiou com as duas mãos no balcão e mexeu os dedos mordendo o lábio olhando para além do balcão. Esperando pacientemente o pedido.

“Galadriel faz um ótimo cappuccino.” Uma voz forte e sonora flutuou até os ouvidos de Kili.

Kili virou suavemente a cabeça para ver um homem alto de cabelos negros ondulados preso em um coque despenteado e gélidos olhos azuis que focavam uma xícara de chá. Ele tinha uma barba farta com alguns fios prateados e vestia um uniforme de polícia todo preto. Estava ali sentando sozinho, não parecia nem triste e nem contente. Apenas parecia aproveitar a solidão.

Kili sorriu sem jeito piscando duas ou três e olhou para seu tio na mesa que estava ao telefone. Olhou novamente para o estranho e resolveu puxar papo.

“Ahn, você vem muito aqui?”

“Sim.”

“Legal...”

O silêncio se implantou novamente, era estranho, mas não constrangedor. Kili não sabia exatamente como proceder então olhou para frente. 

“Sem nomes...” Falou o policial.

Kili virou rápido a cabeça olhando para o homem sem entender muito bem.

“Vamos apenas apreciar esse momento...Para você eu sou um Policial e você é?”

“Bartender.”

“Tenho 44 anos e você?”

“32.”

“Gosta do que faz?”

“Mais ou menos e você?”

“Gosto.”

“Ahn....” Kili ficou olhando o homem.

“Aqui!” Voltou a mulher loira e bonita. Ela colocou dois cappuccinos no balcão e sorriu gentilmente para Kili. Que retribuiu o sorriso.

“Obrigado.”

Antes que o rapaz saísse para voltar ao seu lugar, o homem apenas pousou a mão em seu ombro.

“Galadriel, você não estava precisando de alguém aqui no café?”

Galadriel olhou para o policial com espanto, mas logo sorriu gentil. “Sim, claro.”

Ele retirou a mão do ombro de Kili e voltou para sua xícara vazia. Em nenhum momento ele sorriu ou fez deboche, apenas disse o que tinha que dizer e se virou para a xícara.

“Está procurando emprego?” Assim perguntou Galadriel. Ainda com a mesma gentileza de antes.

Kili ficou ali parado com as duas xícaras de cappuccino na mão, não sabendo ao certo como isso aconteceu, mas ele tinha que ter uma resposta. Ele pelo menos tinha que dar um sim ou não a pergunta feita com tanta gentileza.

“Um melhor que o meu atual, não seria malvisto...” Seu defeito e qualidade juntos de mãos dadas pulando para o poço sem fundo. Mas para o espanto de Kili, Galadriel apenas sorriu mais e estendeu a mão para apertar com carinho a mão do estranho, que por um momento rápido, Kili viu o deslumbre de um sorriso. E por incrível que pareça achou cativante, mesmo sendo tão breve.

“Quanto você ganha no seu emprego atual?”

Kili saltou sua atenção novamente a Galadriel. “Oh sim, eu ganho 800 euros mais gorjetas. Dá uma boa grana para pagar um quarto pequeno...”

Galadriel ficou olhando como se estivesse espantada com o que Kili tinha falado.

“Muita gente fala que não ganho pouco...eu sei....estou reclamando de barriga cheia...”

“Não.” Ela disse suavemente.

“Hã?”

“Você ganha pouco...as gorjetas são boas?”

“Saio com uns 50 a 80 por dia, deve ser bom...”

Então Kili viu uma nota de 100 sendo jogada a sua frente e Galadriel sorrindo e recolhendo a gorjeta que o policial entregou.  
“Quer trabalhar aqui?”

“Bem...eu...” Kili ficou sem jeito.

“Não abrimos nas segundas e terças. Em dias de eventos medievais também fazemos parte das celebrações e em feriados não abrimos. E você poderia morar aqui.” Galadriel se apoiou no balcão e sorriu esperando a resposta do rapaz, que tão encabulado segurava as xícaras de cappuccino, que a partir de agora se pode considerar que estão esfriando.

“Kili!” Frerin chegou por trás de Kili e sorriu para a mulher loira e bonita. “Oi Galadriel! Oi Senhor Policial! Quanto tempo.” Frerin cumprimentou o policial que apenas deu um leve sorriso. “Kili eu vou ter que ir. Estou vendo que conheceu o pessoal.” Frerin desviou de Kili e se inclinou sobre o balcão e beijou o rosto de Galadriel, que retribuiu sorrindo. O mesmo ele fez com o Policial, que o afastou sorrindo. “Você não me ama mais Thorin!”

Thorin. O policial chama-se Thorin. Que irônico ou mesmo que chato. Como pode duas pessoas terem o mesmo nome. Talvez seja o destino caçoando da cara de Kili. Eles se apareciam, mas eram tão diferentes. 

“Não desperdice essa palavra Frerin, ela é sagrada.” Falou o policial

“Vou tentar.” Frerin se virou para Kili e pegou a xícara de cappuccino tirando a xícara do policial e entregando para o mesmo a de cappuccino. “Tome, por minha conta, e eu exijo que você faça companhia para o meu sobrinho. Porque sei que você é tão solitário quanto ele esses dias, talvez vocês possam se tornar amigos, o que acha?”

O policial apenas olhou para Frerin e depois para Kili, que estava petrificado e perdido em mil pensamento. Ele volta seu olhar para Frerin e parece pensar sobre.

“Não estou a procura de amigos Frerin. E acho que seu sobrinho não vai querer a companhia de um bode velho como eu.” Ele voltou a olha para frente.

Kili apenas olhou para os dois. Frerin sorria e o policial apenas degustava do cappuccino. Galadriel por sua vez apenas olhava para Kili, que estava distraído pelo dois homens.

“Então Kili?” Galadriel interrompeu os pensamentos de Kili.

Kili se virou para Galadriel e sorriu. Ele deu um pequeno gole no cappuccino e sorriu pra ela, parecendo bobo.

“Se a Senhora me ensinar a fazer cappuccino...” Kili então se virou para o Policial. “ E o Senhor Policial me fazer companhia para não ficar também sozinho, eu aceito”

O sorriso de Frerin então se iluminou e ele deu um beijo demorado na bochecha de Kili, que gemeu de nojo.

“Esse é o Kili que eu conheço!!!!!”

Galadriel bateu palma e sorriu alegre. Não só pelas palavras do rapaz, mas pela alegria que ele trouxe a Frerin, que pareceu fazer uma festa. 

“Ah tio, por favor, sai pra lá!” Kili ficou sem jeito e limpou a bochecha com a manga da blusa. Mas mesmo assim ele sorriu. Rara era as vezes que ele via Frerin. Ele era brincalhão, mas também prudente. Qualidades essas que poucos enxergavam nele. “Mas onde você vai com tanta urgência?”

Frerin esfregou as mãos e sorriu brincalhão. “Ver as gatinhas!” Frerin então abraçou Kili. “Ketty minha vizinha, aquela senhora idosa fofa, está novamente com problemas com o gato dela. Ele resolveu subir na árvore e não consegue descer. Então....eu tenho que resgatar a gatinha.”

Sim, tio Frerin era uma daquelas pessoas que amam ajudar as outras, não muito diferente de Kili. Por mais que ele fosse um programador experiente, ele também arrumava tempo para ajudar os vizinhos mais velhos, que confiavam nele. Não se falava de Frerin na família e a família não curtia muito sua “profissão”, mas tio Frerin nunca se importou para o que os familiares achavam. Ele sempre dizia que era o Alien da família. Hoje Kili entende bem o que ele quis dizer, pois ele se tornou o Alien da família. Ou seria o abandonado e esquecido. Nunca se sabe ao certo.

Kili então retribuiu o abraço, dando um tapinha nas costas e sorrindo. “Obrigado por me trazer aqui...e pelo plano não tão intencional....” Kili sorriu irônico.

“Plano??? que plano???” Frerin colocou a mão no peito como uma moça ofendida e saiu sorrindo. 

Kili sorriu amplo e tocou no braço do policial com o dedo indicador. Fez um gesto com a cabeça, como a dizer 'vem' e o policial apenas cumpriu, olhando para Kili e depois para Galadriel, que balançou a cabeça positivamente, para o gesto doce do rapaz.

“Amanhã você já pode vir Kili. Você é muito bem-vindo.” Disse Galadriel, voltando ao serviço.

Kili levantou a xícara e assentiu com a cabeça. “Sim senhora!”

“Galadriel e nada mais, Kili.” ela riu.

“Okaaaay!” E ele se sentou no canto colocando a xícara na mesa e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Como se esperasse algo a ser dito.

O policial apenas sentou e olhou a cidade. Algumas luzes se refletiam nos olhos gélidos, e Kili sorriu. Naquele momento ele entendeu o que seu tio Frerin quis dizer sobre seu olhar apaixonado. Aquele homem também tinha, e era bom ver que não se estava só. Mas mesmo assim Kili abaixou a cabeça e se sentiu triste. Quanto tempo isso poderia durar.

“Não precisamos ser amigos...podemos apenas compartilhar os momentos, sem comprometimentos.” Ele disse suavemente com aquela voz forte.

Kili levantou a cabeça e olhou bem para o policial, que agora estava olhando para ele.

“Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.” Ele disse e tomou outro gole de cappuccino.

Kili então sorriu e olhou pela janela.

“Okay...” Kili balanço a cabeça.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta Fanfic foi feita em homenagem a uma pessoa especial em minha vida. Uma pessoa incrível, porem mal compreendida e talvez interpretada.  
> Essa seria a ultima vez que iria escrever sobre Kili e Thorin, mas como podem ver, mesmo não sendo o mesmo Thorin, mas outro personagem muito parecido com Thorin, as coisas vão acontecer. Durante anos eu me apaixonei por esses personagens e não quero perder esse carinho que ainda sinto por eles, então estarei escrevendo muito mais minhas ideias. Acredito que as coisas que dei de presente foram dadas de coração então presente dado não pode ser devolvido. 
> 
> Estarei decidindo se esta história terá continuidade, mas acredito que pelo sim e pelo não haverá sim continuação e quem sabe desenhos. Espero também de coração que não fiquem chateados por eu estar escrevendo em minha língua nativa, pois acredito eu que é melhor. Assim posso postar com mais frequencia as histórias e dividir com vocês as aventuras de Kili, e quem sabe as de Thorin também!!
> 
> Espero por agora que todos tenham um ótimo dia.  
> Até mais!!!


End file.
